


Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold

by Iago_The_Backstabber



Series: Olicity Pirate AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drunk Felicity Smoak, F/M, Pining Oliver Queen, Pirate AU, Pirate!Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber
Summary: Part Two of the Pirate AU.Felicity gets drunk for the first time, kisses Oliver(again) accidentally, and Oliver realises something.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Slight Thea Queen/Roy Harper, but only if you squint - Relationship
Series: Olicity Pirate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750789
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Right, hello again! So many of you asked for a sequel and I just couldn't resist it because I love love love this AU so much! If you haven't read the first part, I suggest you read that first because it wouldn't make sense otherwise.  
> It's this link here:  
> [Take What You Can, Give Nothing Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770753)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Felicity Smoak was thrown off.

No, she was literally _thrown off_ her bed because she was on a fracking ship in the middle of the sea. The infamous Queen's Gambit to be exact.

What was she doing there? Well, she was helping the two-faced Captain Oliver Queen in finding the Trident of Poseidon.

She had agreed to help him find the Trident to break his sister's curse two weeks before. Now, two weeks later, the damn ship was stuck in the middle of a storm and was swaying and lurching from side to side - almost exactly like all the pirates aboard the ship when they were drunk.

Groaning, she got up to get back to bed and almost fell over again because a wave of nausea hit her. Right, of course, _perfect timing_.

She didn't have seasickness, but she did feel sick when her body felt like it had been shoved inside a barrel and rolled across town - like now. Groaning again, she trudged over to a little table opposite her bed where she kept a bag of tea herbs which helped her nausea. All she had to do was mix it with hot water(which she didn't have because she was on a ship, so it was just ice-cold water mixed with herbs) and drink it and her nausea would subside.

She opened the bag of herbs and groaned again for the third time - it was empty. Great, now she had to go below deck to get a refill of those herbs. There were sacks of those herbs kept below, and Oliver had allowed her to take as much as she needed when she'd told him of her problem.

Grabbing her bag, she opened her door and walked out. Being the only woman aboard the ship(which she didn't understand because weren't there women pirates?!), Oliver had given her an extra room which they had used as a storeroom earlier so that she could have her privacy. He had had his crew clear it out and put a bed and everything.

She walked down the stairs clutching the railing tightly because God forbid, she did _not_ want to fall down the stairs and went to the room at the end of the hallway where the herb sacks were kept. Filling up her pouch, she began walking back to the staircase when she heard a noise from inside a room.

Namely, Oliver's room. She had never been in his private chambers. She _had_ been in his chambers on the old ship, but never on the Queen's Gambit.

There was another noise and a small thudding sound. And then a curse. She was really starting to get worried. She raised her hand to knock on his door but stopped at the last moment. What would he think? Her knocking on his door in the dead of the night and all.

The thing was, Oliver had kissed her that day when she'd figured out how to bring his ship back out from its 'glass bottle prison'. It had probably meant nothing, and she had told him off, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. 

She wasn't blind. She knew he was handsome. And, as she had found out, a _great_ kisser. But he was a pirate and pirates maybe had some weird kissing tradition or whatever. She _didn't know_. Anyway, she hadn't known how to act around him after that because he had pretended like nothing had happened, so she had decided to do the same. But somehow, she wasn't very _good_ at it.

So for the past two weeks, she had barely interacted with him, and any interactions they _did_ have, she spoke to him in a short, clipped tone saying a maximum of five words. And that was working out - kind of.

But right now, something was going on, and she was getting paranoid. What if he was dying?! She was not going to take that risk. So without thinking about it even more, she knocked on his door.

She bit her lip and waited. He was taking an unusually long time to answer the door...oh God, what if he was already dead?

She was halfway through panicking when he swung open the door, and she sighed, relieved.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. 

"Oh, thank God! You're not dead!" She exclaimed, immensely relieved.

He looked even more confused. "Uh...no. Not dead," He said. "So, is that why you're here? To check whether or not I'm dead?" He asked.

"What? No. I came here to refill my tea herbs for my tea, and I heard noises from your room, and I thought you were dying or something, so I just wanted to check," She said, now realising how stupid her explanation sounded.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Do you want to come inside? I've got a fireplace for you to heat your water in," He offered, looking unsure.

"A fireplace? Why do you have a fireplace?" She asked, surprised, but she walked into his room. It was nice - a bed, a nightstand, a table, and a _fireplace_.

He shrugged, closing the door. "Because I'm captain," He said.

"But isn't it dangerous?" She asked.

He shrugged again. He set some water to heat and gestured for her to sit on an armchair. A bit awkwardly, she sat. He walked over and sat in front of her.

"So...what were those noises I heard?" She asked.

He sighed and looked away. "I...I was reliving a bad memory in my sleep," He said.

"You can just say that you were having a nightmare, you know. It won't make you seem any less _manly_ ," She said, amused.

He gave her a small smile. Right, Oliver Queen acted like an actual human being behind closed doors. He kept up a 'drunk and carefree captain' facade with his crew(except John Diggle, his left-hand man) so that they trusted and looked up to the 'old' him, but he had revealed to her that that was not who he really was, not after he had been on that island for five years.

She didn't approve, but it wasn't really her business.

"Alright, fine. I had a nightmare, and I woke up and knocked my sword over," He said, pulling Felicity out of her thoughts. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Felicity asked gently. Her mother had always told her that talking about your troubles helped.

"My sister, as it is always these days," He replied, sighing.

"Tell...tell me about her. You bring her up a lot," Felicity said encouragingly.

"She and I were very close before my five years...away. I wasn't always the greatest brother, but I still loved her, love her, and when I found out what had happened to her...I made a promise to myself and her that I would free her, no matter what," He said solemnly, and Felicity didn't find it hard to believe him - he sounded very genuine about it. Plus, freeing his sister was _literally_ their mission right now.

"That's very brave of you. Did the other crewmates know her?" She asked.

"Just me, John, and...Roy," He said.

"You hesitated before saying Roy's name. Your sister and Roy were close, weren't they?" She asked.

He looked slightly surprised that she'd figured it out, but he nodded. "Yes. He and Thea were engaged. So don't, uh, mention her to him - he gets emotional," He said.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh, okay. Sure thing," She said. Oliver suddenly turned his head toward the fireplace and got up. He brought back the put of water and poured it into a cup.

"Bag, please," He said.

"What bag?" She asked and then realised that he must be talking about her bag of tea herbs. "Oh, right, this bag," She muttered, blushing, and handed it over to him. "Wait, you don't have to make my tea for me!" She said hastily.

He smiled. "It's no problem, Felicity," He said as he prepared her drink for her. He gave her the cup and once again, sat down.

She took a sip and groaned in pleasure. "Wow, I've forgotten what it's like to drink real tea and not cold water mixed with herbs," She said and took another sip.

He gave her an amused smile. "You're welcome to come over to my room whenever you want to make your drink," He said.

She blushed. "You really don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Okay. Um, thanks," She said and sipped her tea. She didn't really know how to reply to that.

They sat in silence as she sipped her tea before Oliver suddenly said:

"Felicity, the past two weeks, you've barely talked to me, and I think I know why. It was that kiss, and I could not be sorrier for embarrassing you," He apologised.

She blinked a few times. "Oliver, really, it's okay," She assured him.

"Then why haven't we spoken properly for the past two weeks?" He asked.

She looked at him a few moments before sighing. "Yes, alright. It's because of the kiss," She said, giving in.

"And I am sorry for that. Can we just forget it happened and move on?" He pleaded.

"Yes, please," She said as she drained the last contents of her tea. She set it down on the table in front of

He smiled and picked up a flask seemingly out of nowhere and held it out. "To fresh starts," He said and took a swig. He then held it out to her.

She shook her head. "No. _No_. I will not drink that. What even is it?" She asked.

"Rum," He replied.

"Of course it is," She muttered rolling her eyes. What was with pirates and rum?

"Why won't you drink it? It's just rum," He said, confused.

"Alcohol is bad for you, which is why I don't drink. Ever," She said firmly.

Suddenly, he grinned. "Felicity Smoak, are you telling me that you've never drunk before?" He asked, his grin now devilish.

"I've drunk plenty! Water, juice, tea. But no alcohol. Never," She answered.

He was still grinning. "Well, now that you're a pirate-"

"I am _not_ a pirate!"

"An honorary pirate, then. Since you are an honorary pirate, you must learn to drink," He declared.

"No."

"You'll never survive the rest of the crew," He warned.

"Watch me," She challenged.

"You'll never-"

Before he could finish, she grabbed the flask and gulped down some rum, just to shut him up. She hated losing arguments(though she knew this wasn't one. She was just very competitive). A searing warmth flooded down her body, and she squeezed her eyes shut and made a face.

"That was...different," She muttered, face still screwed up from the taste.

"Good different?" Oliver asked, still grinning.

"Yeah," She nodded. She actually _liked_ it. It made her feel light, so she took another swig.

Oliver chuckled. "Woah, there. Don't have too much. It's your first time," He said.

The still-sober, practical part of her brain told her that he was right. But the definitely drunk, rebellious part of her mind told her not to care. Fortunately or unfortunately, the drunk part won out.

She took another swig.

"Felicity," Oliver warned.

"Relax, I'll be fine," She assured him.

He winced and looked at her. And wow, did he have wondrous eyes! Apparently, drunk Felicity did everything sober Felicity did not do, like allow pleasant and definitely not appropriate thoughts of Oliver Queen enter her mind.

"Felicity," Oliver said again. Her name sounded so good coming out of his mouth!

"Say it again, my name," She said, setting down the flask on the table with a thud.

He looked confused and taken aback. "What? Felicity, you're really drunk. God, you're such a lightweight," He said, shaking his head.

"Olver. No, Ol-ver, Olllver. No-"

"It's fine. 'Olver' is fine," He said, looking amused.

"I like it when you say my name," She said, smiling at him.

He blinked. "Okay, alright. Let's get you to your room before you rip off my clothes or something," He said and stood up.

"Would you let me?" She asked suggestively. She stood up too and almost fell. She would have fallen if Oliver hadn't caught her. He gave her an unimpressed look.

See, there was a sober part of her mind, but it. Just. Wasn't. Working. The sober part was telling her to shut her mouth and leave, but the drunk part was telling her to stay. And do a whole lot more. She knew she was embarrassing herself, but apparently drunk Felicity just spewed out anything that crossed her mind.

"I asked, Olver, _would you let me_?" She asked, saying each word slowly. He was standing so close to her, but she couldn't make out his face.

"I'm not answering that. Come on, I'm taking you back to your room," He said, and was about to walk away when she grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You're avoiding the question. That means that the answer is yes," She said, looking up at his face.

Oh, sober part was going _crazy_ withsuppressed anger at drunk part. 

"Felicity," He said, voice low.

And then, she didn't know what came over her because she said, "Kiss me."

Something flashed in his eyes too early for her to tell what it was and he frowned. "No." He said firmly.

She pouted. "Why not? You kissed me before," She reminded.

"Yeah, and that was a mistake. Besides, you're drunk," He said.

She huffed. "Fine, if you won't kiss me, I'll kiss you," She said.

"Wha-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Wow, his lips were _still_ so soft.

But then he pulled back, and she pouted again. "Felicity, you're _drunk_. Come on," He said and ignoring her protests, he led her back to her room. 

"Come inside," She said.

"No."

"Please?"

" _No_."

"Olver, please?"

"Felicity, no. Drink some water and sleep," He said, and then he sighed. "Why is it that every time we have a proper conversation, one of us ends up kissing the other?" He asked.

"We could discuss that if you just came inside," Felicity said.

" _No_. Good night, Felicity," He said, and he turned around and began to walk away.

She stuck her head out the door and called out, "I'd have a better night if you-"

"No!"

She huffed again and shut the door. Stupid Oliver Queen and his stupid handsomeness and his stupid soft lips.

* * *

Oliver Queen walked into his room and shut the door. Felicity Smoak, she really _was_ something. She was the smartest person he had ever met and also one of the most practical.

Until, of course, she became drunk. Then she became something completely different - and Oliver liked it. But he wouldn't take advantage of her just because she was drunk, of course, he wouldn't.

But then she had kissed him, and he had had half a mind just to grab her and kiss her back because the past two weeks, he had been pining. He had kept looking at her, and she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he was sure that he was smitten.

But he was a pirate, and she was a smart woman who was an astronomer, and they had completely different lives. They would find the Trident, and then they would part ways forever. The sober Felicity knew that, and she stayed away from him. It was the right thing to do - he was a monster.

But drunk Felicity didn't care, and just for a moment, Oliver had imagined a life with her, and it had made him momentarily happy before he was shoved back to reality. He knew it was impossible because the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

But he was falling for Felicity Smoak so hard. He was smitten. And he could stay that way - she just couldn't ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> And they kiss again! Anyway, kudos make me happy and comments make me happier, so be sure to do that.
> 
> \- Iago_The_Backstabber


End file.
